


Promise to stay with me

by starboy35tcoos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboy35tcoos/pseuds/starboy35tcoos
Summary: Gudao hasn't been giving Gudako much attention lately, so she goes to fix this little issue.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Promise to stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little one shot between Gudao and Gudako since I started to ship these two a lot lately.

“Hey are you busy right now?”

Gudao looked over from his computer monitor to see that Gudako was standing by the door, waiting for him to notice her for a few moment

“O-Oh! Hey, sorry I didn’t hear you coming in. I was just working on something for Di Vinci and I wanted to get this done by tonight.” He motioned for her to come over as she walked over and sat on his bed.

“You’re still working on that? I finished mine about an hour ago.”

“Hey give me a break… Kiyo came running in here cause she wanted me to spend the day with her since I was busy yesterday watching the children. I told her I had work to do so, I lost a bit of time trying to get her to let me finish my work.” he sighed and went back to typing away at the computer.

“Hehe… Well, it’s your own fault for being so popular with everyone.” Gudako teased.

Gudao snorted at this remark. “Oh please, you’re just as popular as I am with everyone. I’m sure Serenity or Nero were bugging you while you were working.”

“Eh… A little bit but I know how to get them off my back. Besides, I’m not that popular. One person doesn’t seem to want to spend time with me a lot…” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she said it.

“What do you mean,” asked Gudao, “one of the servants avoiding you?” He turned from his computer desk and was fully facing her. Gudako looked away from him, a small blush on her face.

“Not… one of the servants no but… It is someone that hasn’t spent time with in a while…” Gudao was trying to think of who it could be if not one of the heroic spirits. Then it suddenly clicked in his head who she could have been talking about. He sighed to himself but still smiled as he got up from his chair and sat next to Gudako on the bed. He pulled her close, sitting her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, snuggling her close to him. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume as he nuzzled into her back.

“G-Gudao… What are you doing..?” asked Gudako as she shuffled around in his lap to get comfortable.

“Simple really, spending time with you.” He pulled her in closer against him, nuzzling his face against the back of her neck. “I’m sorry… I’ve been so occupied with all the servants, I forgot to spend time with my favorite person…” He gave her a soft kiss on the back of the neck, Gudako’s blush getting redder from the kiss.

“Hmph… W-well… I’m still a little mad at you… I thought you didn’t want to spend anymore since you have Tamamo and so many other beautiful women around…” she pouted as Gudao held her close.

“H-Hey… Come on now… I do want to spend time with everyone and make everyone happy. But I would never stop wanting to spend time with you, we’ve been together for years and I would never forsake that. You’re my number one… always have been and always will be…” He turned Gudako around in his lap, now having her face him as he gently held her face.

“Gudao… You promise… You promise me you’ll spend more time with me…?” she asked softly, their faces inching closer together as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Of course I will… You don’t even have to ask twice for me to. Making you happy is something I love to do.” He leaned in fully, their lips locking as he held her tightly; feeling the warmth and sweetness of her lips against his own. Gudako held on tightly to his shoulders and head as she let out a soft moan. Gudao pulled back from the kiss, reaching down to her neck to plant small kisses against it, Gudako’s body shivering from each kiss.

“G-Gudao…” He couldn’t help but smile when she cutely whimpered his name. She pulled him in for another kiss, pushing against his body, the two of them plopping down on the bed as he guided his hand up and down her slender body. He reached down to her waist, reaching a hand under her skirt and giving her bottom a nice squeeze.

“Eep!” Cried out Gudako as Gudao couldn’t help but laugh at her slight shock. She pouted and punched him the arm softly. “A-At least warn me before you grab me like that…”

“Heh, sorry… Couldn’t help myself there.” he teased as he pulled her in for another kiss. A knock from the door stopped the two mid kiss, both signing in disappointment and slight annoyance at being interrupted. Gudao got up and walked over to see that it was Mash that came to his room. His & Gudako’s slight annoyance quickly fading as they could never bring themselves to be upset at Mash.

“O-Oh! Senpai! I didn’t know you both were in here. I was actually looking for the two of you.”

“What’s up Mash?” asked Gudako.

“Oh well… Di Vinci said there was something we needed to check out with Sheba and it may be related to a singularity. So I came to get the both of you so we can check it out. I hope I wasn’t bothering you too at all…”

“What? Come on Mash, you could never be a bother to the two of us. If you ever needed anything we’d be happy to help!” said Gudako who grabbed Mash into a tight hug. Mash was blushing madly as the sudden hug, soon Gudao joined in on the hug as well.

“S-S-Senpai! P-Please! Someone may catch us like this!” said an embarrassed Mash.

“Won’t stop us from hugging you.” said Gudao as him and Gudako nuzzled against Mash. Her face only flared up more at the display of affection but didn’t complain further; rather taking in the moment of having both her masters dote on her.

“Okay okay, let’s not keep Di Vinci waiting now.” said Gudao as him and Gudako finally let go of Mash.

“R-Right! Well I’ll go on ahead!” Mash ran off for CHALDEAS. Gudao turned back to Gudako, “Guess we can continue after we handle this?”

Gudako smiled and nodded, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek before running off after Mash. A large grin spread over Gudao’s face as he followed soon after.


End file.
